custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy 6th Birthday Princess Laura and Stacy (2016 version)
Happy 6th Birthday Princess Laura and Stacy is a custom made Barney episode released on December 2016 and aired on YouTube December 24, 2017. Plot: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy is celebrating her 6th Birthday and she invites her best friend Whitney together they play Tag Stacy's favorite game. Characters: Barney Baby Bop BJ Stacy (Alyssa Franks) Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Beth (Katherine Pully) Stacy's Mother (dies) Stacy's Father (dies) V (Hugo Weaving) Songs: 1.Barney Theme Song 2.Being Together 3.You Can Count on Me 4.The Duckies Do (Taken from: Moving Along) 5.Happy Birthday 6.The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance (Taken from: Moving Along) 7.It's OK To Cry (Taken from: It's A Happy Day) 8.Something There (Taken from: Beauty and the Beast) 9. Every Sperm is Sacred (Taken from: Monty Python's the Meaning of Life) Script (After the Barney Theme Song we cut to the playground where Whitney and Stacy are playing a game.) Stacy: Tag you're it! Whitney: You got me Stacy! Stacy: Sure did Whitney! (Meanwhile in the Caboose) Whitney: What are you planning on doing for your birthday? Stacy: I don't know (Beth arrives carrying a Birthday cake) Beth: Happy Birthday Stacy Stacy: Thank you Beth (The Barney doll comes to life) Girls: Barney (Barney hugs them) Barney: Hi Beth! Hello Stacy! Hey Whitney! What have you been up to? Whitney: We have been planning a surprise party for Stacy today is her birthday she's turning 6. Barney: That's stupendous! Beth: Barney What is a party? Barney: Well Beth a party is when you play games, have fun, and have friends over! (Baby Bop arrives) Baby Bop: Hi Guys! All (Except Baby Bop): Hi Baby Bop! Baby Bop: What are you guys up to? Stacy: Baby Bop today is my birthday would you like to sign a card for me? Baby Bop: Yes, Goodie! (Baby Bop has problems signing the card and gets frustrated) Stacy: Hey don't get frustrated It's OK! (They all go to the grocery store to get ingredients for the cake) Barney: OK Whitney you and Stacy go with Baby Bop! Whitney: We Will! (Baby Bop, Stacy, and Whitney look for eggs) Stacy: See Baby Bop? what we need on our list is eggs could you find them for me? Barney: Good luck, Bitches you'll never fucking escape! (Barney stole everything from the store and got arrested) Baby Bop: Here Stacy, here are the eggs! Stacy: We don't need all of those Baby Bop, just one is enough can you put those back please? Baby Bop: Alright I will! Mysterious Man: You will need the eggs Baby Bop Baby Bop: Stacy told me to get only one carton Whitney: Thank You Baby Bop (after leaving the store with the ingredients they head back to the park where the party has started and Stacy's parents are there too.) Stacy: Mom! Dad! it's so good to see you! Stacy's Mom: Stacy it's so good to see you Happy Birthday! Stacy: Thanks Mom! Stacy's Mom: What did you get? Stacy: A new backpack for school Stacy's Mom: That's wonderful Stacy's Dad: That's my baby girl! Stacy: Thanks dad for coming! Stacy's Dad: You're welcome Stacy: This is my best friend Whitney she's very kind and helps others Stacy's Mom: Hi Whitney! Whitney: Hi are you Stacy's mother? Stacy's Mom: Yes I am! (Later after the party is over) Stacy's Mom: Stacy It's time to go home can you say goodbye to your friends? Stacy: Goodbye Everyone! Baby Bop: Stacy could you stay for a while? Stacy: I will try to Baby Bop! (Baby Bop starts to cry as Stacy comforts her) Stacy: Don't cry Baby Bop! It's OK I'm always your friend stay with Whitney I have to go home with my parents, nothing bad will happen I'm not in trouble it's just that's time for me to go home. (Later that night) (Stacy's parents are sleeping suddenly they hear a hard knock on the door) Mysterious Man: Open the fucking door or I will kill you both! (Stacy's mother gets up and angrily enters her daughter's room) Stacy's Mom: Stacy get to bed now I don't want to hear you hitting your door again if I tell you again you're going to be grounded for a whole week! Stacy:But it's not me hitting my door! it's some guy that's knocking on our door! Stacy's Mom: You're right! sorry for blaming you! Stacy: That's alright! Mysterious Man: Open the fucking door! (Stacy's mom looks out the window and sees that the man is wearing a Guy Fawkes mask the man then breaks the door down and reveals that he is V.) Stacy's Mom: What the fuck are you doing here? V: You fucking give me Stacy or I will chop your fucking head off do you hear me bitch? Stacy's Mom: V, you better not touch my daughter get out of my house now! V: Give me her or I will murder you! (Stacy's father wakes up and tells Stacy to hide) (V enters as well pulls out a gun and shoots Stacy's father) V: You lost old man, you showed up at the party with bottles of beer and you were the one taking a poop in the trash can in Walmart. Stacy's Dad: Fuck you, there was no bathroom Baby Bop needed to buy a bag of sh- (but V aims the gun and threatens to shoot him) V: Enough about Baby Bop! (V then kills him) (Stacy wakes up and tries to get to her mom) Stacy's Mom: Stacy No! stay I will always be there! I'll protect you! just stay away from him he's a evil person trying to use you! V: Well you will meet your fate this time it is the choice give Stacy over or she dies! Stacy's Mom: Never! (V and Stacy's mom fights, V throws her down a flight of stairs and beats her up several times with a baseball bat.) (Meanwhile at Baby Bop's and Whitney's house) Whitney: Baby Bop don't be scared I'm here with you! Baby Bop: Stacy is in danger V has captured her he's going to kill her! Whitney: Baby Bop you just had a nightmare It's alright there's nothing to be afraid of. (V continues beating Stacy's mom up, he stabs her in the vagina and then stabs her in the heart) Stacy:Noooo! (Stacy's mom falls to the ground injured) V: It's too late to save your mother you lost Stacy you'll be killed by my own hands the same way that your friends would be killed, if Beth or Whitney came they will be killed by my knife, the truth is your father is dead your mother will die soon and then you'll become an orphan forever. Stacy: Never, get away from me you dirty mindbreaker! V: You dare to call me that! (V and Stacy then fight, she breaks the fight as V escapes the house she then rushes over to her dying mom.) Stacy's mom: Stacy my baby girl...it's Stacy: No mom, please you're going to be fine I'll try to get the bleeding to stop! Stacy's mom: Listen Stacy...it's too late to save me...you must leave me here just don't let anything harm you...V will try to protect you...return to the caboose...Whitney is always going to be there for you...but my daughter...be safe! Stacy (through tears): I will mom! (Stacy's mom dies and Stacy starts to cry over her dead mom) (Whitney enters the house and is shocked when she finds Stacy's father laying in her room dead. she then goes into the basement and finds Stacy crying for her deceased mother Whitney walks up to her and comforts her.) Whitney: Stacy it's fine she's in a better place, your parents are gone they died because of V, but you can come back to the caboose but me and Baby Bop live with V, I'll try to find someone to protect you we will! Stacy (in between sobs): No, everything is ruined nothing is ever the same without a home Whitney: Don't cry Stacy! I'll stay by your side. (After the funeral.) Baby Bop: Stacy I'm sorry for the loss of your parents! Stacy: I know Baby Bop, but I'm really sad that they passed away. Baby Bop: Oh, you can always be with me Whitney could there anything I could do to help her? Whitney: Well Baby Bop, I think the best thing you can do is just be her friend! Baby Bop: Stacy I'm always right here if you need me! Stacy: Thanks Baby Bop! (V arrives at the park) Baby Bop: V, what is the caboose here for? V: Baby Bop, it used to operate for 50 years ever since it went out of service, it has been brought to this park and was transformed into a club house it was owned by an old railway company who bought it and sold it to this park. Baby Bop: I understand! Whitney: Will it go back in operation? V: It will Whitney I will put it back into service! Stacy: Thanks V! V: Anytime Stacy, I have something to say to you, I'm sorry for killing your parents! Stacy: It's alright! (Song starts for Every Sperm is Sacred) V:There are Jews in the world, there are Buddhists, there are Hindus and Mormons and then there are those that follow Mohammad -but- I've never been one of them. I am a Roman Catholic and have been since before I was born, and the one thing they say about Catholics is they'll take you as soon as you're warm. You don't have to be a six-footer. You don't have to have a great brain. You don't have to have any clothes on, you're a Catholic the moment dad came ...Because... Every sperm is sacred, every sperm is great, If a sperm is wasted, God gets quite irate. Kids: Every sperm is sacred, every sperm is great, If a sperm is wasted, God gets quite irate. Stacy: Let the heathens spill theirs, on the dusty ground. God shall make them pay for each sperm that can't be found. Kids:Every sperm is wanted, every sperm is good. Every sperm is needed, in your neighborhood. Baby Bop: Hindu, Taoist, Mormon, spill theirs just anywhere but God loves those who treat their semen with more care. Male Chorus:Every sperm is sacred, every sperm is great, Whitney, Stacy, and Beth:If a sperm is wasted, Female Chorus:God gets quite irate. Mr. Boyd:Every sperm is sacred, Nick and Gianna:every sperm is good. Women:Every sperm is needed, Men:In your neighborhood. Baby Bop and Beth:Every sperm is useful, every sperm is fine. Men:God needs everybodies, V:mine, Whitney:and mine, Hot Dog Vendor:and mine. (Instrumental Break) Female Chorus:Let the pagans spill theirs on mountain hill and plain. Muppets:God shall strike them down for each sperm that's spilled in vain. All:Every sperm is sacred, every sperm is good, every sperm is needed, in your neighborhood, Every sperm is sacred, every sperm is great, If a sperm is wasted, God gets quite irate. (After the song Every Sperm is Sacred they all go into the caboose.) V: The caboose is now back in service. Whitney: Yes! (V drives the caboose and he and the girls begin a new adventure.) (The End.) Trivia: -This is the only time Barney makes a cameo -When Stacy's mother is killed it is a reference of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace -This is Rated R for heavy violence and profanity -When Stacy cries her cries are the same as Spongebob's except pitched up +6 -Baby Bop has her Season 7 voice and costume. -This is the only Season 9 episode to feature V and Stacy's parents. -Every Sperm is Sacred is performed at the end instead of the I Love You song featured in all Barney and Friends episodes! -When Stacy's mother is stabbed in her vagina it is shown off screen due to sexual content. -Laura doesn't actually appear Category:2016 episodes